villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Benny (I Have No Mouth And I Must Scream)
Benny is one of the five remaining humans being tortured by AM in the video game I Have No Mouth And I Must Scream, and one of two who qualifies as a villain for his past deeds prior to being taken by AM, the other being Nimdok. Biography Once a handsome man, Benny was transformed into a hideous monkey–like creature for AM's amusement, and his mind was also severely stunted. The original story says that he used to be a brilliant scientist before this, though the game contradicts this. He is also mentioned to have been homosexual, though this aspect of the character is not present in the game. Early in the story, Benny's eyes are gouged out by AM, and later he goes completely insane when they reach the promised canned food only to realize they don't have a can opener, and starts eating Gorrister's face. Ted then kills him with an ice spear in order to put him out of his misery. The game expands greatly on Benny's character and reveals his horrible past. Here, he was a brutal army sergeant in a war with China who murdered a soldier named Brickman for being weak and a liability, and did the same to three more of his men who sympathized with Brickman. The transformed Benny had long since forgotten about this, but AM restores his mind as part of his twisted "game" so that he can relive it. Benny is thrown into a virtual world where a simple tribal society lives at the mercy of AM and is required to sacrifice their own people to him periodically, and told to find food, which he desperately wants. Here, he finds a fruit tree easily, but is unable to eat it properly due to his perpetually injured mouth. He later meets a mutant young boy and his mother, who pre–chews the fruit he found so it can be eaten. The player can either have Benny selfishly eat the fruit himself, or give it to the woman's son, at which point he befriends him. Later, after taking a nap, Benny finds that the woman is gone and has been taken to the sacrifice ceremony, where she "wins" the lottery and is sacrificed to AM, leaving the boy alone and vulnerable, with no one to care for him but Benny. Benny goes off for the time being to find something else to eat, and finds a graveyard with talking headstones of his four victims, who confront him with his past crimes. Benny can try to tell them that he has changed, but they don't believe him since he let the boy's mother die on the sacrifice altar. Benny has to prove that he has found compassion by stealing the lottery bag used to select sacrifices and burying it at the graveyard in an attempt to stop the sacrifices. He is then forgiven. The boy tells Benny that his actions have not stopped the sacrifices, and that since he is the weakest of the tribe he will probably now be selected as the next sacrifice by default. Benny has the boy hide in a hole with a makeshift doll, but after sleeping and waking up again he finds that the boy has been found and taken. He confronts the tribe at the altar, where he can either volunteer to take the boy's place as sacrifice (though he doesn't actually die, he is just returned to his previous state of torture with AM), threaten the tribe demanding they let the boy go (which doesn't work), or throwing his previous steps toward redemption out the window by asking to eat the boy instead. Preliminary footage shows Benny eating a baby from its crib, which is only shown in shadow. This was removed, presumably for being too horrible and shocking even for this game. If and only if Benny learns the error of his ways and gets the good ending of his scenario is he able to fully redeem himself in the endgame by either sacrificing his life to help one of the other humans defeat and replace AM and reawaken the other humans on the moon, or taking up this duty himself. Otherwise, he is turned into a Great Soft Jelly Thing and suffers eternally. Category:Military Category:Murderer Category:Traitor Category:Social Darwinists Category:Redeemed Category:Scapegoat Category:Dimwits Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Cannibals Category:Suicidal Category:Mutated Category:Immortals Category:Sadomasochists Category:Deceased Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Protagonists Category:Video Game Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Brutes Category:Pawns Category:Mentally Ill Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Successful Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Neutral Evil Category:Enigmatic Category:Protective Category:Opportunists Category:Animals